Being careful will cost you
by Emotionless Artist
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts arrives and yet again the dark lords trying to come back. Though through a method not used before. He WILL get harry to do his bidding, all of it and then some. YAOI
1. Chapter 1: A New Year

Chapter One: A New Year

Another school year had started at Hogwarts and everything seemed to be going well. Well, besides the Dark Lord trying to come back and take over the world, the girl you had a crush on doesn't like you and won't like you. "Everything's just peachy," the black haired boy sighs as the words escape his lips.

"Harry," a female voice says with an irritated sigh followed.

"What's up?" the familiar orange haired Ron asks, "You seem out of it,"

"Hu, no I do?" Harry replies clueless blinking looking around there train car.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asks.

"I already asked you can't ask too!" Ron says pointing his finger at the girl.

"Really now?" she asks crossing her arms, "And who decided this?"

Raising his hand, "I did!" the orange haired Ron replies with a grin that said, 'Oh yea I'm smart,'

Shaking her head, "Honestly Ron," she mumbles, "Is that the best you can do?"

Pouting now from the insult Ron said nothing else with only the sound of the train tracks rushing clacking with the moving metal.

Zoning out once again Harry forgets his surroundings, along with everything familiar. His thoughts kept coming back to Voldemort, as disturbing as that was to him.

It wasn't as if he wanted to think of that sick demented man, but it was how the muggles would call it, random and in his case wrong. 'What am I doing?' the black haired boy thinks shaking his head from side to side. Glancing out the window it was useless to see anything, nightfall was already there.

Watching the moonlight light up certain area's as to others the water stuck out the most in Harry's mind. It's translucent form, something you could never capture in its current form. Unless of course you tried with magic.

"Harry!" Hermione whines shaking his shoulder.

"What!" the black haired boy yells confused looking out the window again.

"In the sky Harry!" Hermione says upset, "In the sky!"

Glancing up as the train rounded a corner the three were in awe at the site. "Is that a-," Ron starts swallowing, "That can't be him can it?" turning towards Harry with a frightened look.

Shaking his head, "It can't be … who?" Harry asks shocked looking to see if it was who he thought it was.

"Well let's think," Hermione says trying to calm everyone down as she looks at Harry, "It could be a shadow,"

"WHAT!" Ron yells eyes bulging, "THERE'S NO WAY THAT WAS A SHADOW!"

"Hey everyone what's up?" Luna pops in throwing off the mood as she asks, "What's with the yelling?"

"Um, we were just looking at-," Harry points to the window his eyes wandering back to his

"Oh? Something interesting?" She states moving through the three over to see for herself, "What are you talking about there's nothing here," she sighs upset about the false information.

"What do you mean," Ron gapes, "I swore I saw _His_ mark in the sky!"

Blinking, "Ron, are you sure?" Harry asks.

"Positive!"

Looking again the night sky never seemed clearer, "I think you were seeing things," Hermione states shaking her head, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"I'm not joking!"

"Well," Luna proposes, "Maybe he did," Eyes falling closed on her she shrugs, "And then maybe he didn't,"

Sighing, "Thanks for your help Luna," Ron states sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome Rono," she states with an accent plopping into a seat next to him.

"Are we there yet," Ron whines there concern for Harry lost in distraction.

Leaning on the window seal Harry glazes out the window again, what was he going to do?

Sounds of the screeching train reveal its age as its speed slowly decreases yawning and stretching as the orange haired boy stood up, "finally,"

"I wonder what this years songs going to be," Luna randomly thinks out loud.

All staring at her as they slowly got up, "I don't know," Hermione comments back looking at Ron then Harry to see if they would add something before she moved on, "Well we better head up there,"

"Yea, the sooner we get there the sooner we can eat!" Ron states excited, "Then we can go to bed,"

Hurrying off mixed in the crowds of kids all in black cloaks all rushing off the train towards the dark dim lit castle. "First years this way," a deep voice yells out with a lantern to his side.

Cold air rushes past the black haired boys' face as his feet step down to the cold ground, his friends directly behind him, 'I wonder what's going to happen this year?' Harry thinks slowly becoming depressed at the thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't think about that now,'

Following the trail away from the first years the four of them seem to make it to a black carriage pulled by nothing, or only seemed like nothing. Though those aware new of these mystical creatures new there beauty in an all new perspective. There ride up there hadn't been long, as they relaxed in the silence enjoying the scenery of there new year at school. Just as the silence seemed to slightly get awkward the carriage jolts coming to a stop, the door opening Hermione stands getting out first, followed by Luna then Ron and finally Harry.

Trying to stay focused he still zoned out to things that never related to each other, "Hey scar face," a familiar boy's voice taunts with the sound of two others chuckling in the background.

Eyes dulling, 'You've got to be kidding me,' Harry thinks sighing, 'Ignore him,' he thinks repeating himself continuing to walk; his friends checking him before moving on with him.

"Hey don't you walk away from me," the voice states annoyed his feet heard taking off after the black haired boy.

"Malfoy what do you want?" Harry asks not turning around only pissing off the other boy more.

Growling the pale boy's fists clench but he doesn't reply, 'fine you'll mess up sometime and when you do I'll be there,'

"Wonder what he wanted?" Luna asks pondering on the manner.

Waving, "Don't bother it's _Malfoy _you're talking about," Ron states, "Probably another plan to take over the world taking Harry with him,"

"Ron don't you mean he would kill Harry," Hermione corrects, "I mean you two are enemies," she comments continuing seeing the look on the black haired boys face, "Well it's true isn't it?"

Sighing as they entered the Great Hall they all flocked to the center of the table where familiar faces had also flocked too. "Hey," Harry waves getting happy smiles and waves back from his housemates.

"How was you're summer Harry?" Neville asks another laughing at another brown haired skinny boy.

"Nothing new," he shrugs nothing really interesting happened, well nothing he wanted to talk about. Other then his progressing thoughts about you know who, which made no since to him.

Conversations progress only to die down as the doors to the entrance opened young faces filling the room as they walked forward through the narrow pathway to the front of the entrance hall. Not long after would those very students be placed into houses, where they would make friends and enemies for life, before being sent to there houses for the night.

And thus this New Year has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Chapter Two: Trouble

Flopping into bed the only thing left to do was prepare for the day that lay ahead, new classes, familiar teachers, school competition with sports, and the constant pressure of the dark lord trying to come back every year. Glancing out the window everyone lay asleep but the black haired Harry, he thought he was tired when he had been on the train and in the hall; but now he seemed to be wide awake.

Sitting up careful not to wake anyone up he looked out the window before deciding on going down those winding stairs to a warm mysterious living room lit by the dim fire. Sliding off the bed into his slippers he tip-toes down to the living room sinking into an old fashioned chair facing the fire, his eyes captivated by the flames. As echoes of laughter swarm around him, voices questioning him over repeatedly, 'Why did you survive?' eyes drifting shut the boy could do nothing but listen to the voices as he slipped into that realm of dreams.

'Imagine anything you could wish for,' a horse voice says, 'anything at all,'

'Anything?' Harry mentally questions the voice.

'Yes,' he continues, 'anything at all,'

"I don't want anything," Harry mumbles turning over in the chair falling deeper into his slumber.

"Harry," a female voice calls leaving an echo, "Harry!" she yells this time stomping her foot, "Wake up we're going to be late!"

"What time is it?" the black haired boy yawns a sharp pain in his back fully waking him up.

"Harry hurry up," Ron echoes running down the spiral stairs his hair a mess, "Did you really sleep there," he pauses blinking looking at Hermione who only shook her head, "What?"

"Are you really going to go out like that?" She asks.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Nothing," she rolls her eyes looking at her watch again, "Hurry up! Now we're really going to be late!"

Both boys looking at each other Ron jumps from the stairs while Harry glanced at the fire before taking off with his also messed up hair. Little did he know a surprise awaited him in class later that day. Skipping breakfast the boys go one way while Hermione goes the other as the rush off there stomachs growling loudly at there poor decision, 'I wish I had some food,' the black haired Harry thinks hearing that same laughter from yesterday, 'who,'

'I thought you said you didn't want anything,'

Stopping, "Ron did you hear anything?" he asks looking at his best friend hoping he would say yes.

Blinking clueless, "Oh, Harry don't tell me those voices have started back up,"

"Yea but before it was a snake," he defends as the paintings started to stare.

"Are you hearing things again?" the red head asks eyes narrowing.

Hearing that laughter again, "No it's because I'm starving," he makes up the other sighing relieved.

"Don't remind me!" Ron pouts a hand flying to his stomach as he balled down the hall with Harry not far behind.

"Where have you been?" A female voice states the sound of a flying book hitting the wall scaring the two boys.

"Um," Ron starts stopping Harry running into him.

"You two should know by now the rules by now," a woman with her hair pulled back in green states arms crossed.

"We're sorry Professor," Harry finishes for Ron nudging him in the direction of some empty seats.

Watching them sit down, "You two see me after class," the older woman comments pointing her wand at them her spectacles on the end of her nose. Waiting for them to register the order before she continued on with the lesson they quickly nod getting after a second, "Good then,"

There lesson flies by, though there stomachs distracted them almost the whole time. Draco had managed to grab Harry's attention a few times while Ron stayed awake though only by a thread. Professor Mcgonagall finishes up with a cough and a flick of her wand the door opening to release them and there mouths fly with suppressed words that could not have been spoken in her class while she taught.

"Professor," Ron stands up slowly yawning this out getting her eyes and ears.

While Harry watched Draco leave with a smug look on his face, "Catch you later Potter," he grins his arms free of books as he turns to leave without a trace.

Wanting nothing more then to squeeze Draco's bloated ass head, 'Oh I wish I wasn't in trouble,' he thinks, 'I would so go and,' he paused thinking, 'I don't know but I would do something to piss him off!'

"Harry Potter!" Professor Mcgonagall says for the third time.

"Uh yes," he shakes is head turning it towards her.

"Harry what's wrong with you," she asks looking at him then Ron, "What's wrong with the both of you?"

"We are a bit hungry," Ron throws in.

Rolling her eyes her shoulders dropping like it was nothing, "Oh for heaven sake!"

"Honestly Hermione rushed us out the door," Ron tries to defend.

"Where would you be without her?" the woman asks shaking her head.

"Well asleep possibly," Harry says truthfully, "It was a late night,"

"Well that's no excuse I want you back here after lunch you're both to serve detention," she sternly states, "And ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for the each of you," she adds in, "now run along and report back here after lunch,"

Rushing off with Ron's stomach screaming, "We should probably get some food soon,"

"Is it really that bad?" Ron asks blushing slightly.

"Yea,"

"I can't believe she gave us detention," Ron sighs, "On the first day,"

"Its better then what she could have done considering what we normally get into," Harry states truthfully.

"True," the orange haired boy nods, "Now for the next class,"

"You think this day's going to fly by?" Harry asks looking down the long hall he hadn't seen in forever.

"Who knows," Ron sighs, "Let's just finish up everything so detention will fly,"

Chuckling Harry replies, "Sure,"

Classes drag on, the opposite of what Ron was hoping for his stomach having a mind of its own always getting him in trouble every which way he turned. As if the time would never come lunch had finally arrived and the timing couldn't have been better, "I'm going to die," Ron comments dragging his feet down the hall.

"Ron," Harry yawns ahead of him, "You're taking forever come on," not getting a reply, "The foods going to be gone if you take any longer,"

Racing up the staircases like he-who-must-not-be-named was after him Ron spared no one if they where in his path as he flailed about stopping at the fat lady, "Pickled Juice," he pants taking off again when she'd opened enough for him to squeeze through.

Harry having to catch up, "I wasn't expecting that,"

'The power of ones mind is strong,' the voice calls, 'Causes impulses one can not control,'

"I'm going insane," Harry mumbles approaching the fat lady, "Pickled Juice," he says before the fat lady could open her mouth to say something about his first comment.

"Someone looks chipper," he says sarcastically her portrait swinging open the boy disappearing inside.

'Why you're not insane my boy,' that evil voice chuckles, 'I'm here mearly for your servies,'

"Well I don't need it," the boy blurts out catching the attention of some first years who looked at each other confused.

'But you do,'

"For what?" he continues passing the fireplace heading up the winding stairs.

'For whatever your heart desires,'

Pausing, "That sounds ridiculous," Harry states busting through the boys room, Ron nowhere to be seen, "Ron?"

'He's gone,'

"What'd you do to him?"

'Nothing,' the voice grins, 'I just followed your wish,'

Baffled, "What wish?" he asks not getting an answer, "What wish!" he yells all alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Detention

Chapter Three: Detention

Flopping on the bed confused, "What wish," he repeats looking around the room again no one in sight the room dead quiet. The voice gone, 'convenient timing,' the boy mocks annoyed.

Sitting up his shoes touch the old wooden floor and took off down the hall down the stairs to the commons room, where there seemed to be no one also, "Where is everyone!" he screams annoyed, "What did you do?"

'Nothing,' the voice grins the snap from a piece of wood settling in the fireplace heard, 'You underestimate me,' he chuckles, 'though soon you'll see,'

Turning around it seemed the voice had been whispering in his ear, "Wha-,"

"Harry you coming?" Ron yells staring at him from the stairs with a questioning looking on his face.

"Ron?" Harry looks at baffled, "Where have you been?"

Looking around him the orange haired boy looks at his friend, "I've been right here," he says, "Are you alright?"

The voice echoing throughout his head chucking as he shakes it back and forth to rid it from himself, "Yea just famished is all," he lies again.

Down in the Great Hall the aroma of food filled every corner of just about anything you could thing of. It didn't take Harry long to find Ron down in the middle by some other familiar faces. Sitting down with them a clean plate before him he soon becomes engrossed in his thoughts of earlier. "The disappearances,' he thinks, 'they could have been magic,' he pauses continuing, 'but it could have been coincidence also,'

'Questioning me?'

Flinching the voice seemed to be getting closer he swore this time he could feel the breath on his earlobe turning this really seemed to be messing with his head. "Harry you alright?" someone asks catching a glance at him.

"He's been acting weird since the train ride here," Ron adds in digging into a chicken wing the size of his arm. His stomach growling he looked at the food his apatite gone, swinging his leg over the bench he goes to leave, "Harry?"

"I'm not hungry any more," he states shaking his head, "I'm going to go ahead I'll meet up with you guys later," he says waving walking off down the long pathway alone. Chatter among students as they enjoyed there meal and there break, talking about there first day of classes in all.

However the blonde in the corner caught the familiar black haired boy noticing his face seemed paler then usual something happened, and he wasn't the cause of it. Though sworn enemies he could do nothing on the surface the blond casually gets up not saying a word a determined look in his eye.

Marching down the hall Harry shutters at the thought of that voice again, is it really all in his head? 'Maybe I should look this up in the library there's got to be a potion or something,'

'No potion can fix what isn't wrong,'

"Oh this seems normal to you?" he questions to himself staring at the floor as he walked up the steps in no hurry at all. Unknown to him he was being trailed by the blond haired Malfoy who couldn't grasp the concept that _the Harry Potter_ was talking to himself.

'There isn't anything wrong about this at all,' a smug like voice replies, 'In fact I would say we're on our way to a healthy relationship no?'

"No," the boy shakes his head annoyed, "I don't,"

'I'm sorry you feel that way, but you'll soon see,'

Pausing where he is Harry looks up, "What do you mean by that?" he asks not liking the sound of that, remembering the incident earlier. "Fuck," he mumbles looking to his sides wanting to know where this voice was coming from, if this was a joke he was going to seriously do something against school rules he just hadn't figured it out.

A chill hitting him he continues walking down the hall up the stairs too Professor Mcgonagall's room reporting for his detention, "Potter you're here early," she states not looking up from her large book her spectacles on the end of her nose.

"Yes madam," he nods as she looks up her eyes changing.

"Potter is something on your mind?" she asks a questioning look on her face.

"Just tired," he says shaking his head.

"I see," she states, "Well then for your punishment you are to clean out the trophy room in the back corridor on the forth floor," looking at him, "And since Ronald Wesley isn't here then you can choose which side you would rather do," Nodding to her he quickly turns to walk off, "Oh and Potter," she adds.

"Yes madam,"

"Next time don't be late," she adds bowing her head dismissing him.

Nodding, "Sure," he says faintly his strength fading as he shut the door behind him. Standing there in front of him was the blonde from before leaning against the wall, "What do you want?" Harry spits out knowing Draco around never meant anything good.

'He is pale,' Malfoy thinks keeping his cool his arms crossed that blank expression, "Nothing you could give me," he replies kicking his foot against the walls surface walking off as if nothing happened.

Glaring though doing nothing about it Harry watches the boy walk off, 'He must be up to something,' he thinks turning slowly walking off in the opposite direction walking towards the stairs leading to the fourth floor. The walk was quiet the echo of his footsteps dance through his mind painfully as the doors to the trophy room comes into view. Slowing down the footsteps impact lessened until he stopped completely, looking up at the doors not wanting to enter though having no choice.

'Do it you know you want too,' the same voice from earlier voiced for the first time in awhile. A glare going across his face the boy wanted to turn from the door and leave, simply because he was told to go by this persistent voice. 'Don't be like that,' he continues, 'you know you have no choice in this at all,' A point proven he was beat. Extending his hand grasps the old door knob turning it, hearing the inner workings of the door being put to work, as he then pushed against it to get it open.

Stepping into the room he stared into the darkness around him, a sudden laughter hits his ears a breeze passing him the large door slamming shut as if it were a leaf blowing in the wind. "Harry," the voice calls as if reaching out for him.

Flinching for some reason he only just now realized who the voice belonged too, patting himself down looking for his wand he had to keep a cool head. Taking a deep breath he finds the object he was searching for, pulling it out drawn at the level of his nose, "Lumos," he yells out his wand lighting up the darkness fleeing before him. His breathe heavy his blood running cold, 'he couldn't be here,' he thinks looking around anticipating a blow at any moment.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" the sinister voice asks a shadow shifting on the wall.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Harry replies bitterly spitting out the voices name, "Voldemort," his wand remaining ready for an attack any moment.

"Very well then," he grins devilishly, "We shall see," as if he imaged it Harry saw the dark Lord sitting in a large chair, elbows resting on the arms his fingers pressed against each other that grin on his face as his eyes bored into the boy's soul. As it to verbally surrender though physically he wasn't moving an inch.

"Harry," Ron's familiar voice lets out the door hesitantly pushing open, "What are you doing in the dark," he asks seeing Harry's wand aimed at him, "What are you doing put that thing away!"

Snapping out of the daze he was in, "Sorry,"

"What's gotten into you?" Ron replies, "You've been acting strange lately," seeing no expression change, "stranger then usual Harry,"

"I don't know," he lowers his wand sighing, "I thought I saw someone," he says looking back into the darkness.

"Maybe you've been thinking to hard Harry," the boy replies.

"About what?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, "Everything that's happened possibly,"

Ruffling through his own hair, "Well lets get this over with and you get some sleep,"

"Sure," Harry mumbles looking at the darkness still in the room putting his wand away getting ready for his punishment.


	4. Chapter 4: Wish One

Chapter Four: Wish One

Detention had been, well detention there wasn't anything pleasant about it, was there ever? And with the constant thought of the dark lord lingering in the back of a certain someone's mind it didn't help one bit.

Walking back in silence Ron yawned silently his mind on something else, though unknown to Harry who walked behind his friend hanging onto the stair railing.

'I haven't heard that voice,' the black haired boy thinks his feet on auto, 'not since that encounter,' hearing a distant chuckle his feel stop dead in there tracks. Ron thankfully was too tired to pay any attention at the moment, though he'd wonder where Harry was later. Turning on his heals Harry retraces his steps back to the trophy room his heart pounding, 'I wasn't seeing things,' Harry states trying to calm himself, 'but he can't be here,'

'And who says that?' the devilish voice speaks up finally.

Flinching, the voice again felt as if sent directly to his brain alone, "Where are you?" Harry asks glancing around his surrounding, seeing nothing but startled paintings and rotating stair cases.

As if he could feel the other grinning ear to ear, 'Why do you want to know?' he asks throwing in another word, 'Harry,'

Shivering he felt ice blue eyes on him from all directions, and not just the paintings, no this was something else; something, different. The feeling started off making him shutter as he tried to find the source, though as it proved futile the feeling mutated. Turning into a burning sensation that, as disturbed as he was getting, aroused him, 'w-what are you doing?'

'Find me,' the voice laughs evilly the idea of a cat and mouse game in such a place amusing him.

Growling the black haired boy fights the feeling, 'he's messing with me,' Harry says fueling his own hatred. Clenching his fists his feet take off in a direction before he could even think of a direction to go in. 'w-where,'

Blinking the voice had died away as did the feeling that slowly tingled into nonexistence, his feet confident in where they were headed, though his mind wasn't so sure. Rounding a corner a thought hits him in the head, "Why didn't I think of it," he mumbles stopping of his own free will at the entrance to the girl's bathroom. 'The Chamber,'

His foot shifting as he steps forward his hand resting on the door pushing it open, sliding in. The sound of a dripping foist could be heard but Moaning Myrtle wasn't in site, 'I wonder where she is,' he thinks the bathroom for once normal looking. No overflowing toilets or sinks, nothing broken well he wasn't positive but he wasn't going to inspect the bathroom he knew already where he was headed.

Circling the round sinks he finds the one that stuck out from the others, his soft fingertips tracing the outline of the metallic snake on the water foist. Stepping back his parseltongue does the work for him, the sinks pulling away that one in particular dropping down a whole in the ground appearing. Taking a deep breath the boy jumps sliding down the tubes exercising his vocal cords forgetting what it was like to go down this thing, after all it was a feeling of the unexpected that made it fun yet terrifying at the same time.

Flying out of the tube landing in a pile of old bones he was happy he didn't get speared right there. It was dirtier then before, though who could complain now that the basilisk was gone, he wasn't much of a clean snake to begin with. Standing up, the bones crunch beneath his feet as if fresh snow would, though this having a snap to them such as a twig or tree branch falling to the ground.

Feeling for his wand it still remained at his waist, 'good,' he thinks reaching the end of the bone pile. Drawing the magical stick, one could never be too cautious around Voldemort, the mere mention of his name lighting a fire for Harry's hatred; something he had a lot of lately.

The tunnel smelled the same, which baffled him. With the basilisk dead the decay would stick it up, with a thought hitting him. He carelessly came down here with no return, and stuck with a dead decaying basilisk, the though made his stomach turn. Adding to the fact he didn't eat anything prior was something to sigh relieved about but, still the feeling remained the same regardless.

"Harry, Harry," the dark lord devilishly hisses resulting in an echo from every were, "Tisk tisk,"

Hearing the first thing that was on his mind his thoughts shift again his head feeling light, "-Shit," he gasps unable to fight his body the grip on his wand loosening the object slipping from his grasp hitting the floor followed by himself. "I wish I wasn't here,' he mumbles softly unaware he'd made such a request his eyes fluttering fighting to close.

Slipping away; into the darkness.

"Harry," a girl's voice says tapping his cheek, "wake up Harry,"

Jerking away from her touch the boy turns away concealing his face from view, "No," he mumbles no moving.

Drawing back, "Oh," she says discussed covering her nose, "Where have you been! You're filthy!" her brown hair waving as she stated this. Groaning again Harry finds that no motivation to move, he stunk, who didn't. "Harry!" Hermione stops hands on her hips, "Get up right now! You're going to stink up the common room!"

Raising his arm he waved her off, as if to leave him, "I'm fine," he mumbles trying to ignore her.

Stomping her foot again she pulls her wand out, "That's it Harry! Accio water!" she sternly says waiting for it to happen. Her eyes closed he wand goes back to his designated spot a trail of water floating in the middle of the room stops above Harry dropping itself all over him.

Jumping from the couch the breath stolen from him this dreamless state gone, "Blood hell, why'd you do that!" he yells seeing the brown haired girl standing in front of him.

"Harry you wouldn't budge," Hermione states fighting back a chuckle at his expression, "And besides you stink,"

Looking offended and confused, "It's nice to see you too," Harry replies not liking that comment about his smell. Taking a whiff himself however, he had to agree with her, "oh," his face turns, "What is this?" he asks looking at her.

"You're asking me?"

Blinking, 'well that wouldn't really make since,' he thinks lost, "What happened?"

Shrugging, "I just came downstairs to read and found you here," she shrugs waving her hand in front of her nose. "Pew Harry please, go take a bath I think the water made it worse," looking away she turns around fully shuttering running off.

Watching her leave his eyes glance down at his clothing, "A repellent," he immediately says hearing an amused chuckle that wasn't his, nor anyone else's there was no one else in the room.

'You're first wish has been granted,' Voldemort states enjoying this amusement.

"Wish," the black haired boy repeats lost, "But I didn't,"

'Oh but you did,' his voice hisses, 'and you've two more to go,'

Turning his stench starting to get to him, "And what happens after that?" he asks heading for the portrait down the hall. It was dark, but he could avoid getting caught he seemed to be good at that by now.

No answer came from the dark lord.

Maneuvering down the stairs finding the corridor he makes it to the boys bathroom, sighing he heard no one else so he had to be alone. And rounding the corner seeing no one in the tub or around there, he was alone.

Slipping off his robes the water starts to fill the huge tub as the stench seemed to stick to him, 'what did I get into?' he asks himself again trying to remember.

'Its useless,' the lord grins devilishly.

"What do you mean useless?" Harry questions turning around forgetting the man wasn't there. Growling his shoes slip off his undergarments going too before slipping into the warm bath water his sighs relieved, "This feels so good," he mumbles his eyes closing relaxing.

Grinning, "Do you know what feels even better?" Voldemort asks his shadow cast on the wall the moonlight shining through the glass windows.


	5. Chapter 5: Wish Two

Chapter Five: Wish Two

The water splashing a blush appears on the potters face, "Wh-What are you talking about!" Harry squeals swishing around in the tub hearing the voice had come from behind him.

The shadow remaining around the corner, it doesn't move, "My boy," the dark lords voice echoes, "Use your imagination,"

Growling the boys scowl lowers into the water hiding from the shadow that loomed closer, "I'd rather not," he mumbles his lips brushing the warm bathwater.

"What are you afraid of?" his voice comes whispering in his ear causing the boy to flinch whipping around slamming against the edge of the large swimming pool tub. Long finger nails digging into the long wet jet black hair belonging to Harry; Voldemort grins pulling the boy halfway out of the water hearing his screams as the boy grabs the ledge trying to pull himself back down.

"Let me go!" he continues to scream pulling and jerking trying to get away only making things worse.

"Oh," the lord hums sweetly, flopping the boy onto the floor, "I think not," the grip on his hair remaining tight; while his free hand traces over the boys smooth face with one of his nails leaving a clean cut across his cheek.

Grunting Harry's arms fight against the older man, "L-Let. Me. Go!" he fights spying his wand out of his reach. 'Why am I not dead,' the boy continues to fight his back arching trying to get his hands free.

"My, my calm down," the dark lord states that grin on his lipless face his body hovering over Harry's lowering his head, "Make a wish Harry," he hums in the black haired boys ear his long snake like tongue caressing the boys ear feeling him full away.

"No," Harry grunts jerking away from the cool moist tongue, "Get away," fighting the sensation that sent shivers down his moist body.

"Make a wish," he repeats leaning towards the small ear nipping it getting another shiver out of him.

"N-why-," he grunts feeling the warm breath against his cold wet face making his teenaged hormones act on impulse.

Shivering the boy tries to block that thought out when he hears that voice again, "Come one Harry," the dark lord coaxes that smirk on his lips feeding off the boy's fear, "What are you afraid of?" he asks his nails digging into the skinny wrists. The pale cloaked body above the nude body, "You know you want it," he tempts taking advantage of the boy's hormones.

Blushing unsure of what the lord was talking about considering his reputation, "W-What are you talking about?" Harry asks his cheeks tinting, "Why won't you kill me?" he blurts out his eyes shutting the tint darkening as if to expect an immediate death.

"I had no idea you liked pain Harry," the lord snorts amused his claw like hand trailing from the boys cheek to his stomach seeing the boys soapy legs raise from there position on the floor.

"I don't!" the black haired boy yells gasping at the cold hand sliding so smoothly against his wet body.

"Wish," the lord grins trailing farther with his nail dragging down past the boy's navel hearing his grunt his resistance dissolving.

'Why-,' Harry thinks weakly feeling the dark lord's hand grasps his own arousal, which was the last thing on Harry's mind, 'does he want me-,' he pauses that though feeling the long fingers wrap around him his hips raising against his will, "no," he whispers tossing his head his fingers trying to grasp the hard floor, only to fail, "stop it," he whispers again feeling that vial hand violating him.

"I won-,"

"I wish you would leave!" Harry screams eyes shut, regretting it when he feels the vial hand disappear from his lower extremities. His eyes cracking back open his face remained a slight pinkish red, and around him a slight smoky haze surrounded him, 'I don't get it,' he swallows nervously feeling his stomach turn pissed at the lack of attention he was getting. 'Why does he want me to wish?'

Left with more problems then he'd expected during the bath he had one mission tomorrow, and that involved a trip to the library.

* * *

Stirring from his sleep Harry didn't get a lot of it last night, he's dreams all involved_him_, of all the people it had to be _him_! His vial disgusting hand that had murdered his parents, why was he dreaming about Voldemort?

"Harry you coming?" the familiar red head asks seeing his friend finally show some signs of life.

His mind on his dreams the black haired boy blushes embarrassed, 'why do I- what happened last night?' he thinks trying to contain himself.

"Harry?"

"Uh, yea," he spits out shaking his head, "Wait where are you going?"

"You don't remember?" Ron asks shocked, "Harry maybe you should go to the hospital wing,"

Shaking his head, that was the last thing he needed, "No I'm just spacing out," seeing his friend look at him as if he thought he was stupid, "serious I'll concentrate more,"

Sighing, "Fine but we're supposed to practice Quitich," Ron states pulling out Harry's broom.

"Oh," he replies, "Um I can't I've got something to take care of first," Harry states somewhat chuckling, turning down his 'outlet' from the world from Voldemort, this wouldn't fly for Ron.

Raising an eyebrow, "Really now what is it?" he asks interested.

"Ah just some boring old research," Harry says telling the truth to a degree.

Making a face, "You'd rather do _that_ then Quitich!" the red head gasps shocked.

"Better get it out of the way now," Harry states not wanting to reply sliding out of his bed already in a set of robs, 'what did happen last night,' he blinks sliding into his shoes running out the door leaving Ron in mid thought.

'Tisk tisk that wasn't very nice,' the dark lord voices as if he'd been awake for awhile.

Shivering at that voice, 'DON'T TALK TO ME!' the boy mentally yells surprising himself.

'Are you still mad about last night?' the devilish lord asks laughing to his amusement.

'last-night,' his thoughts pause as he travels down the corridor to the main hall for some food before the studying commenced.

'Why yes last night what you don't remember?' he slips out as if you could picture the grin on his face.

'What happened?' Harry asks barely able to concentrate on not bumping into anyone as he walks through the open doors finding a seat at his table with people he knew. Blocking out there voices he nods acknowledging them grabbing some crescent rolls, French toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

'Looks delicious,'

'Stop changing the subject!' Harry huffs wanting so much to slap the man, 'What happened?'

'Find out yourself,' Voldemort states making his presence known to Harry he was gone.

Finishing the food in a foal mood, on watchers could tell something was eating him though none dared to approach him. Finishing off his orange juice he leaves the table heading for the library where he hoped to figure out what was going on.

Surprised at how empty it was, this worked in favor of him as he paced back and forth with books on the subject of 'wishes'. Once he had an ample about of them around five he sat down picking the first on the pill flipping through the index.

Time passes and nothing, 'fuck!' he wants to scream closing the fifth book from the second search, "there's nothing," he lets out irritated.

'Of course not,' Voldemort yawns, 'try the restricted section,' he comments as if to point to the section.

Glaring in that direction some girls that happened to pass scurried off seeing his death glare, 'I won't,' he comments getting up sighing grabbing the books to replace them and gather others.

Flipping through the shelves the finds three more books, "this is the last trip," he states to the books flopping onto the chair flipping the first book open. A yawn escaping his lips his hand covers and his eyes land on the random page he'd landed on.

A picture of a wizard it looked like, however, he looked like a gene, "No way,"

'Exactly Harry,' Voldemort states falsely getting his hopes up on purpose, "that's not what it is,'

Ignoring him, he reads farther sighing, 'he was right,' flipping the page in hope, there was another wizard minus the gene look reading farther things seemed to match up.

'Damn,'

_The qualities of a gene are well known throughout the world. However for a wizard or witch to act as such is not unheard of. For a wizard or witch to act in such a manner can only lead to one motive …_

Gasping as he continues, 'no way,' he thinks shaking his head unaware he was doing it.

… _Lust. This concept of wishes for a muggle can be deadly, after the third wish the muggle becomes indebted to the wizard or witch. However the same could be said with a wizard or witch, however it is harder to sway them due to there magical abilities. Due to its new punishment it died out in the late 1980's and …._

"Three wishes," Harry mumbles pausing his eyes widening, "I've already made-," swallowing, 'two,'


End file.
